MJBEIOCNGNLUM4SBO4
(0:07.3) Bad boys (0:08.5) whatcha want (0:09.5) whatcha want (0:10.6) Whatcha gonna do (0:12.5) when sherrif John Brown come for you (0:15.6) (0:18.4) tell me, (0:19.6) whatcha gonna do (0:21.2) whatcha gonna do (0:23.3) (0:24.6) yeah (0:26.1) (0:26.5) Bad boys, bad boys (0:28.2) Watcha gonna do, (0:29.4) whatcha gonna do (0:30.6) when they come for you (0:32.0) Bad boys, bad boys (0:33.7) Watcha gonna do, watcha gonna do (0:36.0) when they come for you (0:37.6) When you were eight (0:39.0) And you had bad traits (0:40.4) You go to school and you learn the golden rule (0:43.1) So why are you acting like a bloody fool (0:45.9) If you get hot you then must get cool (0:48.4) Bad boys, bad boys (0:50.0) Watcha gonna do (0:51.3) whatcha gonna do (0:52.5) When they come for you (0:53.9) Bad boys, bad boys (0:55.6) Watcha gonna do (0:56.7) whatcha gonna do (0:58.1) When they come for you (0:59.6) You chuck it on that one (1:01.0) You chuck it on this one (1:02.4) You chuck it on mother and (1:03.8) You chuck it on you father (1:05.0) You chuck it on you brother and (1:06.5) You chuck it on you sister (1:07.9) You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me (1:10.3) Bad boys, bad boys (1:12.0) Watcha gonna do (1:13.3) whatcha gonna do (1:14.5) When they come for you (1:15.9) Bad boys, bad boys (1:17.5) Watcha gonna do, (1:18.7) whatcha gonna do (1:20.1) When they come for you (1:21.3) Bad boys, bad boys (1:23.1) Watcha gonna do, (1:24.3) whatcha gonna do (1:25.5) When they come for you (1:26.9) Bad boys, bad boys (1:28.5) Watcha gonna do, (1:29.7) whatcha gonna do (1:31.0) When they come for you (1:32.4) Nobody naw give you no break (1:35.2) Police naw give you no break (1:37.4) like not Soldier men naw give you no break (1:40.1) Not even you idren naw give you no break (1:42.7) Bad boys, bad boys (1:44.9) Watcha gonna do, (1:46.2) whatcha gonna do (1:47.5) When they come for you (1:48.8) Bad boys, bad boys (1:50.4) Watcha gonna do (1:51.8) whatcha gonna do (1:52.9) When they come for you (1:54.3) Bad boys, bad boys (1:55.8) Watcha gonna do, (1:57.1) whatcha gonna do (1:58.4) When they come for you (1:59.8) Bad boys, bad boys (2:01.3) Watcha gonna do, (2:02.7) whatcha gonna do (2:03.8) When they come for you (2:06.3) (2:27.0) Why did you have to act so mean (2:29.7) don't you know (2:30.9) You're a human being (2:32.6) born of a mother with (2:34.0) The love of a father (2:35.4) reflections come and reflections go (2:38.0) I know sometimes (2:40.5) you want to let go (2:42.5) hey, hey, hey (2:43.6) I know sometimes you want to let go (2:48.6) Bad boys, bad boys (2:50.3) Watcha gonna do, (2:51.5) whatcha gonna do (2:52.8) When they come for you (2:54.2) Bad boys, bad boys (2:55.8) Watcha gonna do, (2:56.9) whatcha gonna do (2:58.2) When they come for you (2:59.4) You're too bad, (3:01.5) (3:02.1) you're too rude (3:04.6) You're too bad, (3:07.3) you're too rude (3:10.3) Bad boys, bad boys (3:12.2) Watcha gonna do, (3:13.4) whatcha gonna do (3:14.7) When they come for you (3:16.1) Bad boys, bad boys (3:17.5) Watcha gonna do, (3:18.8) whatcha gonna do (3:20.1) When they come for you (3:21.4) You chuck it on that one (3:23.0) You chuck it on this one (3:24.2) You chuck it on mother and (3:25.6) You chuck it on you father (3:26.9) You chuck it on you brother and (3:28.3) You chuck it on you sister (3:29.6) You chuck it on that one and you chuck it on me (3:32.1) Bad boys, bad boys (3:33.7) Watcha gonna do (3:35.1) whatcha gonna do (3:36.3) When they come for you (3:37.6) Bad boys, bad boys (3:39.1) Watcha gonna do (3:40.4) whatcha gonna do (3:41.6) When they come for you (3:42.9) Bad boys, bad boys (3:44.4)